


Park Trip

by FanRulerCass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, How Do I Tag, Human AU, I tried my best?, Young Connor, child fic, slightly autistic connor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanRulerCass/pseuds/FanRulerCass
Summary: So this is my first official fic and I could not have done it without my amazing beta @annamarielavender look her up on Tumblr, she is amazing!This is just an idea that has been in my head about the idea of young Connor, Hank wanting/trying to adopt him but obviously having no idea what he is getting into with Connor. Let me know what you guys think...and if this should become a series...???---





	Park Trip

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first official fic and I could not have done it without my amazing beta @annamarielavender look her up on Tumblr, she is amazing! 
> 
> This is just an idea that has been in my head about the idea of young Connor, Hank wanting/trying to adopt him but obviously having no idea what he is getting into with Connor. Let me know what you guys think...and if this should become a series...???  
> \---

“Hey kid, remember that park I mentioned that was right around the corner? We could walk over there and check it out if you want.”

The boy in question looked up from where he was petting the big Saint Bernard Sumo in the living room. He ran a hand through his neatly combed black hair while staring up at the man who was waiting for a response from him. 

“Yeah…let’s do that. Put your shoes on, we’re going to the park!” Hank exclaimed. He backtracked when he realized his somewhat aggressive tone and added “Only if ya wanna kid. We can stay home and watch TV or something instead.” 

Connor’s eyes wondered around the adult’s face for a moment before looking over and staring at where his small, beat-up and obviously used shoes were laying by the door.

Lieutenant Hank Anderson, Connor's acting guardian, turned around to grab the objects in question. He walked over to the small boy and kneeled down to help guide his feet in, one at a time. While putting them on Hank thought to himself that they needed to go out shopping soon, if anything to just get this kid a pair shoes that didn’t have any tears in them.

Once the shoes were as securely fastened as they could be, Hank slowly rose up and grabbed Sumo’s leash from a hook and fastened that to his collar.

“Ready to go?”

He wasn’t really expecting an answer and was unsurprised by the lack of one. After checking that he had his keys, Sumo’s leash was secure and that the house was locked, Hank tentatively reached down to take the boy’s hand and started walking.

It was a short and quiet trip over to the park, only broken by the sounds of Sumo’s panting and laughter from the playground as they approached.

Hank glanced down at Connor to see his expression. Even though the young boy would never say it, either out of fear of upsetting Hank or his pride, he could tell that Connor was apprehensive of interacting with all the other screaming and playing kids.

He debated asking Connor if he was willing to go to the playground but knew he would be answered with an uninterpretable stare. Hank was never one for fantasy, but at this moment he wished it was possible to read minds, if only to help understand Connor.

Instead he turned off the path and onto the course, yellow grass of an open field where houses were once meant to be built. Hank turned and kneeled down in front of Connor who had been mutely following behind him.

“Here,” he handed the boy the leash “why don’t you run around and try to wear Sumo out?”

Connor tenderly took the leash from Hank and stared at both it and him with wide eyes. So much expression leaped out of his eyes, though Hank was unsure what they were truly trying to say.

“Don’t worry, I’m right here if something happens. I trust you kid, go ahead. Run.”

At the word trust, the boy’s eyes grew wide and his mouth showed the slight hint of a smile. He finally looked away from Hank and out into the small field. He seemed to carefully survey the area. While Hank only saw a plot of land that was poorly taken care of, Connor saw a breath of freedom. This was the moment he had always wanted but could never have.

Connor looked down at Sumo who was wagging his tail in excitement for whatever was about to happen. With one final encouraging nod from his guardian, Connor took off.

And oh boy, could the kid run. Hank was aghast at the speed of the tiny boy. He honestly didn’t think he had it in him to go so fast. 

Sumo was started by the sudden lurch but quickly got up to speed and soon enough they were running side-by-side. Lap after lap went by in the small field and neither one seemed near to slowing. Hank was tired just looking at them and sat down to watch. But at the sight of the smile on Connor’s face had Hank’s own grin grow even wider.

After about the fifth lap though, Sumo started to fall behind a bit. Hank called out for them to slow down, for Sumo’s sake if anything. Connor immediately obeyed and slowed them down to walk. He and Sumo finished the last half of that lap as they walked back towards the sitting man.

“It’s been a hell of long time since I could go like that, so that old dog is surely out of practice as well.”

Sumo agreed by panting and plopping down right next to his master. Connor handed the leash back to Hank and flopped onto the ground in front of him while taking huge swigs of air into his small lungs. Hank regretted not bringing anything to eat or drink on this trip and made a mental note to make a backpack or something for these occasions.

“You’re fast Connor, didn’t know you had it in ya with how tiny you are.”

The boy made a strange sound at that and for a moment Hank thought he might have offended him until he saw the smile on his lips.

“Are you laughing at me, boy?” He asked with a smirk.

“No…” Was the whispered response followed by the sound again.

“You are!” And with that Hank leaned over and gently started tickling his stomach which caused a burst of laughter and Connor to roll over and find escape from Hank by sitting on the other side of Sumo.

Hank let him go easily, not wanting to push it with Connor. Seeing as this is most emotion the boy had shown since they first met, Hank didn’t want to mess up the small amount of trust they have built up already.

Connor, once he realized Hank wouldn’t go after him carefully started to look around at his surroundings. He seemed to be trying to take in as much as he could from his vantage point and not miss a single detail. When Hank looked around he just saw a relatively nice park with families and kids. Connor must be seeing so much more for how much and how long he was observing each and every detail.

They both just sat peacefully, one taking in the world while the other pondered how his life has ended up where it is.

When Hank noticed Connor was staring at him again he took that as his cue to figure out what to do next. He looked around and decided to see how the kid felt about the playground.

“Let’s go over to the playground and see if there’s anything you want to do. We’ll take it slowly, okay?” He asked with a hope that Connor would at least consider it.

Connor kept looking at Hank. Yet again, he was not sure what was going on in his young mind but it must have been decent seeing as Connor slowly turned his eyes to the play place and stared. Hank took that as a yes and stood up to walk over, already knowing the kid and his dog would be following.

Hank sat on one of the few wooden benches that surrounded the play area. It was relatively small with only a few swings still working, scattered sets of monkey bars, and one large metal slide. The whole park was covered in gravel and the boarder was set by thick pieces of wood.

Connor stood right next to Hank and looked up at him expectantly. He seemed to be waiting to be told what exactly he should do next. If the fidgets of his hands were anything to go by, he was feeling at least somewhat nervous around so many kids.

“Don’t be shy kid, this is where you play. You can play on anything you want.” He gestured over to the equipment, then to a group of kids. “It looks like those kids are starting a game so you could go join them as well. Any of this sound fun?”

The lack of a real response from Connor was underwhelming, though not a surprise at all. Hank just gave him a small push that let him know he should start walking over to the gravel.

Connor slowly approached the group of five kids and stood behind them. One darker skinned kid seemed to be taking charge of whatever game they were about to play. Once he saw Connor he walked over and stood in front of him.

“Hi. Do you want to play tag with us?” He was greeted with silence and unwavering eye contact. But instead of being creeped out he took charge, like his daddy always taught him to.

“My name is Markus by the way.” He waited for a response from Connor but another girl from their group cut in.

“Markuuusssssss, come on let’s start the game already!”

“North, hold on! I’m talking to him!”

“Well make it quick!” She turned back to the group after eyeing Connor.

“Alright, so would you like to play with us?” Connor didn’t change his expression so Markus took that as a yes. He turned to the group and said that he would be ‘it’ first and all the kids except for Connor ran off, all the while staying in the gravel area.

Markus turned to Connor and quickly pressed his hand onto his shoulder and yelled, “Your it!” and ran off. Connor looked confusedly down to his shoulder, then to Markus, then over to Hank. He had never played tag before and had no idea what he was supposed to do now and much less what “it” meant.

All the kids were on the other side of the playground waiting for Connor to chase after them. After waiting for him for a moment a blond-haired boy from their group yelled over to Connor.

“Well, are you coming or not? Don’t you know you’re supposed to chase us!”

“Simon’s right, that’s what you need to do…Have you ever played this before?” Markus called over towards Connor.

Connor looked at the boys and slowly shook his head. Markus jogged over to explain the game while the other kids groaned about having to wait even longer to play. Once Connor seemed to understand, at least Markus thought he did, he yelled over to the boy who had spoken up, Simon, to be ‘it’ and start the game.

This time when the game started Markus and Connor ran off in separate directions to avoid Simon. All the kids ran around in different directions and everyone, except Connor, ran up and down the different equipment in the area.

After tagging and chasing each other, soon enough they realized that no one has yet tagged Connor. North, after realizing this, yelled over to the other girl who was currently it.  
“Lucy! Chase him! He hasn’t been it yet!” The girl, Lucy, turned and started chasing after Connor who ran.

And ran.

And ran.

After enough time she stopped chasing him and yelled over to the others that she’s not going to play anymore since she can’t catch him and he keeps running away. When she walked away Markus told the group that he will be it to replace her when a man interjects.

“Simon! Josh! Time to go home!” The two boys in question look over and wave him in acknowledgement. They then yelled to Markus and North that they’ll see them in school later and walked off.

Only Markus, Connor, and North remained. Markus asked the two of them if they wanted to go play on the monkey bars instead since three wasn’t enough to really keep playing.  
Connor responded by staring at the bars until North rolled her eyes and walked over towards them. Markus and Connor followed her along. Suddenly she started running forward and yelled back at the two of them.

“Let’s see who can hang onto them the longest! I bet I can stay on twice as long as you Markus!” North chided as she grabbed ahold of the bars.

“You’re on!” Markus cheered, loving the idea of a challenge.

Connor watched how they both climbed up, and carefully followed suit.

Hank had been watching the three kids on the bars when an older man walked over to him. He extended his hand as greeting and introduced himself as Carl.

“Hello. It seems that our boys are playing together so I thought I could introduce myself. That’s my boy Markus hanging on for dear life on the monkey bars. Am I correct to assume yours is the one next to him?”

“Ha, yeah, that would be right. That’s Connor. And I’m Hank.” He stood up to shake the man’s hand who afterwards proceed to sit back down next to him.

“How old is your boy? Markus is eight but if you asked him he is exactly eight and four months.” 

“Just turned seven a few months back, according to his paperwork anyways.” Hank glanced back at the kids who were obviously struggling to hang on much longer. The boys seemed to have reverted to kicking out at each other, hopefully not painfully, to get the other one to fall. 

“Looks like they are having fun together, do you live close by? We live out in the city but I’m sure we can arrange some time for them to get together. I would love for Markus to have more kids his age to play with.” Carl looked over at Hank to see what he would say.

“Yeah, I just live down the road but that would be nice for Connor too. I have a shitload of paperwork to do to officially get him, but we can figure it out when it’s all over with.” Hank pondered the idea of getting Connor with more kids his age when loud shouting by the monkey bars distracted him.

“That’s not fair, you cheated! You kicked him hard enough to make him fall! Markus and I don’t want to play with you anymore because you cheat!” North was yelling this down at Connor whom she had shoved after Markus had fallen off the bars. 

“No North! It’s not his fault! I fell because I couldn’t hold on, he didn’t even kick me that hard! You're scaring him, so why don’t you just go and play somewhere else.” Markus sat in front of Connor and talked directly to him. “It’s okay, you didn’t hurt me. Look,” he showed his knees and hands which he had landed on, “no blood! I’m fine.”

Connor had tears in his eyes and was taking heavy breaths from the panic he was starting to come down from. The moment North had shoved him over and started yelling, his heart started racing. His mind shut down, not knowing what he could or should do.

But suddenly he was defended. That had never happened before so he was unsure what to do. His breathing was starting to even out and he slowly wiped his eyes. He was still trying to figure out exactly what had just happened when a voice broke him out of his thoughts. 

“We can go over to the swings now if you want?”

Connor slowly looked up at Markus, still sitting in front of him. He saw that North was walking towards her moms, who were sitting on a bench with a baby stroller in front of them. He looked back to the bench that sat Hank and saw him watching, waiting for Connor to make a decision but ready to step in if Connor needed him to. 

He slowly stood up and looked at Markus for a while, then moved his gaze over to stare at the swing set. Markus then grabbed Connor’s hand and pulled him over and sat him down in a seat.

“Here, we can take turns so it’s fair! I’ll push you then you push me!” Markus started pushing Connor but was unable to get him going very far. Connor had never been on a swing before and had no real idea what to do. He was also not planning on letting his feet leave the ground any time soon which Markus was had been planning for him to do.

Hank and Carl stood up at that moment and walked over to the boys. “Son, climb onto the other swing and I’ll push you. You can show Connor how to use these.”

“Connor! That’s your name!” Markus’ grin brightens as he hopped onto the other swing. He acted as though he had just unlocked some ancient secret that had never been discovered until just now. 

Hank walked in front of Connor as Carl started pushing Markus and squatted down in front of him. 

“Kid, watch Markus to see how to move and I’ll push you. If you feel like you’re getting too high, put your feet down and I’ll stop you.”

Connor looked at Hank, while chewing on his lip. He slowly opened his mouth, then closed it. He opened it again only to become frustrated by his lack of ability to speak.

“Are you okay? We can leave if this is too much.” Hank was worried that all this commotion had started to get to Connor and wanted to do whatever he could to help him.

“…I’m fine…thank you Mr. Hank…” Connor gently smiled and reached forward to wrap his arms around Hanks broad shoulders.

Hank took a deep, calming breath and reached around to hug back. He held on until Connor’s arms let go, then walked behind him to start pushing.

“So, you swing your legs just like this. See!”

Words and sounds faded off to Hank’s ears instead being replaced by the small ‘thank you’ and the smile Connor gave. All he could think about was how he was going to make sure that Connor would become a permanent fixture within his life. And he wasn’t going to let anybody stop him.


End file.
